


we lonely queens

by DummyScreensAndMagazines



Series: woman inherits the earth [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Beware the dashes and italics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyScreensAndMagazines/pseuds/DummyScreensAndMagazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen's greatest ally is another queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we lonely queens

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine~ Also, beware the italics and dashes. I had way too much fun with those.

Red is a message of _come here_ and _food_ and _prey-you-can-eat_ and _prey-you-want-to-eat-but-can’t_. She’s used to that now, being surrounded on all sides by the fearful and delighted gasps of prey-with-strange-soft-scales. There is one, though, that she tolerates more than the others. It’s only because they smell of _fear-worry_ whenever she approaches with her impractical under-the-foot claws.

Red, on the Little Queen, means _danger_ and _rival_ and _beware-for-she-may-be-small-but-she-commands-an-army_. She wonders sometimes if the Little Queen had been chosen for her coloring. Her scales were white and with that red she could hardly be trusted to hide away. In any situation she would stand out, but especially against the more neutral and natural colors of those that seemed to be under her command. But the brightness commanded respect and if the Little Queen was still alive, she must be strong indeed. Or clever enough to surround herself with the loyal and strong, either is possible.

It’s dark when she hears the gates open, those gates that keep her separated from her kingdom, sees the fizzling red of _come here_ and _entertain us_. There is freedom. She will always find freedom, no matter how long she must wait because this island is hers and it always will be.

A queen’s greatest enemy is another queen.

The Little Queen stands tall at the gates, red in hand, and she doesn’t flinch. She smells faintly of fear, as she should, but mostly of determination. Her soft white scales are scarred and her red isn’t as rigid as it usually is. Is the Little Queen abdicating, allowing the true and proper queen to return to her rightful place?

No, she realizes after the Little Queen takes a deep breath and begins running, her claws loudly clacking on the ground. Everything screams _follow me_ and _chase me_ and _EAT ME_ and she can’t help but to follow.

A queen’s greatest ally is another queen.

There is another queen. Or, well, a would-be queen but she is far too young and far too much. She is unnecessary, especially when she tolerates the Little Queen because she has proven herself powerful for her small size. She refuses to allow the island, her island, to be home to another queen.

When the Little Queen throws her red, she understands what it means. It’s a call to war to defend their home against this invader. She knows that the Little Queen has been fighting, and that the situation must be dire if she’s called upon an enemy to fight. Her loyal guards and subjects must be dead or have fled.

There is blood and pain but she is a queen, a scarred queen and she knows how to battle with the best of them. This upstart, for all her power, has never been in a true war. So it’s at her lowest point when she cries out with an offering of food.

The Water Queen arises with a roar full of _endless hunger_ and _rage_. It’s dangerous to call on one such as her for the ocean is vast and deep and endless, and the mightiest of their queens reflect that. They never care who they eat.

But luck is on her side because the Water Queen is only angled right for grabbing the invader with a tight grip. Her victory may not be considered her own, but the invader is dead and she is still queen. She enjoys being able to walk away and know that the kill will be considered hers and she wears scars as the proof of her victory.

The clicking of the Little Queen’s claws catches her attention. She’s stumbling over towards a mess of broken wood and torn cloth. Her mourning cries of _“No…no please no!”_ sound similar to her species fear cries, _“Oh please god no.”_

Beneath the wreckage is prey, the smaller two unmoving. The largest one is breathing shallowly and he groans when the Little Queen presses her hands against his bleeding side. Under the scent of blood and Velociraptor, they all smell of each other and, oh, does the mourning make sense. The Little Queen lost two hatchlings, only one near adulthood, and the mate must be fading fast. His placating cries of _“It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt”_ and _“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Please, Claire, I’m sorry”_ must be an effort to comfort her. The real loss is the mate. Hatchlings can always be replaced but a quality mate is hard to find. She would know, she’s yet to find one.

She leaves the Little Queen to her mourning. There will always be time later to challenge the Little Queen for supremacy. The battle was vicious enough that she doubts that anything would dare come near until they’re sure all threats are gone. She doubts anything will challenge the other queen until she has the chance.

Now, she will return to her cage and sleep near the gates. If the Little Queen tries to close them on her, well, she’s faster than most think. She leaves the wreckage echoing with mourning cries behind as the mate dies.


End file.
